Blood and Silk
by Elarion
Summary: When Schuldich becomes rather...entranced with a member of Weiß, he sets out to seduce the boy by any means possible...
1. Prologue

A/N: Hrmm.well, this is one of my first attempts at writing fan fiction in general. Considering most of the roleplaying I do involves either..lots and lots of angst, or Yohji in a coconut bra.be prepared.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Weiß Kreuz and it's characters are copyright their respective owners. This fic **point** is the product of Zakul (the angst muse) and Rune (the yaoi muse) getting along. Blame them.  
  
Blood and Silk  
  
Prologue  
  
Another day. One more mindless excuse for living. Giving an audible groan, the lithe German rolled off his bed, hitting the hardwood floor with a dull thud. A persistent slamming against the door of his closet confirmed his suspicions that his Irish co-worker was already wide-awake, and as usual, impeccably irritable. Bright emerald eyes focused upon the source of the noise, attempting to wake the rest of their body with incessant blinks. However unsuccessful they were, Schuldich rose from the polished floor a few moments later, slim, muscled thighs flexing languorously to movement. Padding over to the oak door and turning the handle slowly, he immediately ducked to the side to avoid a particularly annoyed Farfarello.  
  
"Oi, Farfarello! It's too fuckin' early to be making attempts at my life."  
  
A slow smirk spread across the Irishman's face, and the maddening attempts at releasing himself stilled. Single golden eye gazed anxiously at Schuldich's dexterous digits, quickly working at the restraint straps of the ivory white straight jacket. Positioning one arm underneath the curve of the boy's spine, he released the final restraints on Farfarello's ankles, allowing him to drop into the waiting grasp. Upon setting him down, Schuldich looked the boy over. The lone black eye patch that Farfarello wore was rested untidily against his left eyebrow, exposing the bony hollow where his left eye would have been. Schuldich had a system with the Irishman; he didn't ask, and Farfarello didn't charge him through with a stray piece of rebar. He'd already seen one man make that mistake. Adjusting the patch to sufficiently cover the gaping hole, Schuldich gave Farfarello's hair a final muss, and left the boy to his own devices.  
  
Muttering to himself, the German telepath continued his daily routine; a brush was run through fine silken strands, soon to be topped off with a bright yellow band. Crimson shades were placed atop, and a pair of pale slacks donned, set atop ebon boots. Ribbed white polo became concealed within double breasted jade overcoat. A familiar albino peered across the room at him, dressed in a sleeveless violet shirt and black bondage pants, red straps securely fastened to equally dark boots. A heavy, but not unpleasant Irish accent spoke, thick with quizzicality.  
  
"Where're we goin', Schu? Tis too nice a day to let God enjoy it all to himself.we should pay our kittens a visit."  
  
Schuldich gave a little nod, stepping forward enough to place himself behind Farfarello. It would be a good idea to give the members of Weiß or the 'kittens' as the Irishman preferred, a reason to be on their toes Pushing the door of his room open, he strode into the lavishly decorated hallway, gliding effortlessly past the remaining duo of Schwarz. Walking out into the warmth of the sunny day, he tightened the grip he had on Farfarello's leash, and set off down the sidewalk, browsing casually through the minds of it's occupants.  
  
"Farfarello, I do believe that you're right. We shall go pay the kittens a visit, and see if any have strayed too far from mother.." 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Lo and behold, the first actual chapter! **Gasp** Tis a miracle, and only a few days after the prologue. Thanks to Ihni, Snowshoe koneko..and that other, anonymous user for their wonderful reviews. And now.back to the kittens.  
  
Schuldich grinned to himself, emerald oculars sparkling with mirth. Just ahead of him, his albino partner was contenting himself with letting his gaze travel about the crowds, growling or lashing out at anyone that struck his fancy. Occasionally, Schuldich had to restrict the movement of the pale man in order to keep him from mauling someone, but not too often, of course. It will be a good day today. the German thought, mildly amused with Farfarello's antics. Despite the Irishman's tendencies, Farfarello seemed to be much saner than many people thought him to be, he simply wished to entertain himself. Suddenly, the boy stopped, insistently staying in one spot despite Schuldich's efforts to tug him into movement once again.  
  
"Farfarello, you're holding up our visit with the kittens. If we're going to go and see them, it will have to be soon. You -do- want to see them, don't you?"  
  
He was answered with a hurried nod as Farfarello reluctantly pried himself away from the corner, mumbling incoherent phrases that might have been Irish cursing. With a little shake of his head, he continued through the crowd, weaving through the mass of people that blocked up the streets. Light tugs on the leash every so often reminded his partner of their destination, and slowly but surely the pair made their way down the street. Closing his eyes, Schuldich attempted to remain in the calm state that the rest of the world saw. I won't let it get to me.they're not really here. Immediately, the German lashed out into the air, clutching in his hand a butterfly that had been hovering about his shoulder. Vaguely aware of his surroundings once again, he closed his slender digits around the fluttering pest, restricting the movement of the creature just enough to make it uncomfortable. How strange it was, that he hadn't crushed the being yet, for it would be so easy. With a light shrug, Schuldich released the butterfly from its fleshy cage, watching it flutter a bit tipsily away. He felt detached, somehow, as if everything was covered in a fog, and it was hard to think straight. A few moments later, the crowd of people thinned and Farfarello was at his side again, sticking close against him. The surprisingly soft voice of his companion struck him out of his euphoric state, head snapping up to attention.  
  
"Schu, are we there yet? If we don't hurry, the kittens will already be busy entertaining their masters."  
  
Schuldich gave a little chuckle, then. Of course, Farfarello wanted to cause a little destruction to start off the day, (breakfast was the most important meal, after all.} but the telepath had other plans. Keeping his pace constant despite Farfarello's firm straining, he strode up to the flower shop, looking over the anxious faces strewn about the crowd. Their thoughts were thoroughly entertaining; each of the Weiß boys seemed to have their own miniature fan club. Thin lips curved into a grin, skimming over the giddy schoolgirls' minds. Oh, Omi's just the sweetest boy in the world! One remarked. I hope that dreamy Aya's here today..he's simply to -die- for, so mysterious! Ken's the only one for me, all tanned muscles and athletic body.Ignoring his mental self-discussion for the moment, he glanced over to Farfarello, who was currently pulling rather insistently at the end of his leash. The German pushed rather rudely through the crowd of females, standing in front of the mass of estrogen and giving a light smile.  
  
"Sorry, ladies.but I've got -urgent- business with one of the owners."  
  
Schuldich couldn't help but snicker at the women gawking at Farfarello, who seemed to be enjoying the attention immensely, spouting Irish swears and barely coherent growls. Hurrying the white haired man along again, he pulled up the already unlocked grate that covered the entrance, stepping gracefully into the softly lit room. Glancing about, he noticed only one of the members of Weiß present, his counterpart likely outside for his morning cigarette. Thanks to the ever-addictive nicotine, Schuldich was in luck.  
  
Blurring into a shock of ginger locks, he swiftly darted in front of the unsuspecting boy, broad, confident grin plastered on his face. Leanly idly against the countertop and resting one arm against it, it's match leisurely stroking along the side of his neck, thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, well.good evening, kitten. You should know by now that there's strength in numbers."  
  
He was met with a fiery gaze, the boy's eyes immediately narrowing. "Mastermind...what do you want?"  
  
"Don't call me that, verdammt." The German paused, mulling over a good answer for the boy. "I want to know what an innocent little kitten like you is doing without the others, Omi.."  
  
Schuldich grinned, taking a single step forward to catch the boy's wrist in his grasp, pulling him towards his chest. The younger boy reacted as Schuldich expected, trying to tug away from the offending grasp as if the touch of the man's hand burned him  
  
"Let me go!" The boy's voice called out hollowly, deep blue eyes wide with fear, "Stay away from me! YOHJI!" He cried out desperately, though he knew for a fact that the older blonde could not have heard him from the other side of the brick wall.  
  
Taking the opportunity, Schuldich tightened his grip around Omi's wrist, letting his mental voice caress the boy's mind But Omi, I came here just for you.Farfarello had mentioned to him more than once that when he spoke to someone mentally, his voice sounded more silken, seductive. And that said a lot, considering the pale man could barely sense any emotion or feeling at all. The lithe boy shoved him away, slender fingers forming a fist as he gave a low growl, spitting out, "Get out of my head!" Before throwing all his body weight behind his fist and slamming it into where would have been Schuldich's chest.had the German not moved a split second before the hit would have landed. Easily sidestepping the boy and causing him to lose balance, he wrapped his arms around the boy and pressed against him, purring in his ear.  
  
"Poor little kitten left all alone without mother.but what about father? Oh.father's gone too, isn't he? Pity.."  
  
With that, Omi lashed out, swiftly pulling a dart from his pocket and slamming it forward, aiming for the German's chest once again. This time, he'd been a bit quicker, managing to imbed the dart into Schuldich's shoulder. A flash of white was seen as Farfarello lunged at him, knocking the boy off his feet.  
  
"Farfarello! Get off him, now. Go play with Kudou." Schuldich spat.  
  
Nodding, Farfarello dashed out into the alleyway, disappearing from the pair's sight. Omi had managed to get about halfway to the door before the telepath spotted him, blurring in front of him and shaking a disciplinary finger.  
  
"Tsk, tsk..you should know that you can't get away from me that easily, Bombay..? I thought more highly of you than that." He began to back the blonde up, delighting in the way his face paled as he hit the hard barrier of the back wall. The cries he heard from the alley confirmed that Farfarello was having no problem with Yohji, and before long the boy returned with a very unconscious playboy. The Irishman smirked, tips of blood-tinted teeth glinting.  
  
"This kitten's going to find himself trapped in the wolf's den all too soon." 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Mwee~ I've been having pretty steady streams of inspiration, so.hence the frequent updates. Don't know how long it'll last, though. Here's hoping!  
  
"Shit."  
  
Omi bit his lip, eyes nervously flitting about the room. Yohji wasn't going to be much use to him now, seeing that he was rather.unconscious and bleeding from his temple. Farfarello gathered the older blonde into his arms, cradling him close to his chest. It nearly seemed like the Irishman cared about Yohji.but no, the blood smeared across his lower lip and chin said otherwise. He supposed that he Farfarello simply didn't want to have Yohji die too soon for his liking. Mind still wandering on this fact, Omi was snapped back to reality with the feeling of warm breath on his cheek, and a surprisingly soft German accent.  
  
"So.going to do this the easy way, or take the way of Kudou over there? I'd much prefer you come easily..."  
  
Schuldich shook his head as the boy acted out his response; he began to writhe and fidget in the ginger haired man's grasp, low growls escaping his lips every so often. His nails dug bloody half-moons into the man's shoulders, trying vainly to fight against the strong hands that held him in place. Omi continued to fight as Schuldich plunged a syringe into his arm, even while the room began to spin and he was suddenly dizzy. Letting the boy's body sag in his arms before lowering him to the ground, the German picked Omi up and rested his head in the crook of his neck, like a parent would carry a child, a husband a bride. It certainly wasn't that Schuldich despised the boy.quite the opposite, in fact. Lifting himself to his feet before beckoning Farfarello to follow him, he strode towards the back door and held it open with his hip. With Farfarello leading, the pair navigated the deserted alleyways back to Schwarz, stopping in front of the lavishly decorated mansion.  
  
"The other kittens aren't going to be happy about this."  
  
Farfarello's tone expressed something that the Irishman's voice rarely did; worry. It was true, after all.Weiß wouldn't take kindly to half their team being kidnapped. However, they would deal with Weiß when the time came, and not a second sooner. The time, Schuldich noticed, had passed far more rapidly than expected, and the sedative that he had given Omi would be wearing off soon. With a light elbow to Farfarello's ribs, he opened the door to a room ajoining his own. It was bare and deserted, practically a second bedroom for the German man. This was the best place to keep Omi and his older blonde counterpart, Schuldich decided. Setting the small blonde on the bed and securely binding his arms, he looked the boy over. Despite a few small bruises, Omi was still relatively unblemished, and that was the way he wanted things. Kudou, however.was a different story all together. One of his eyes was blackened, and his upper arms and chest were littered with miniscule slash marks. Farfarello really did need to learn some self- control.after all; it wasn't any fun to have your toys broken before you really got to play with them. With a sigh, Schuldich turned to the slight albino. "Farfie, you've got to be more careful with your toys. Kudou's body can't take as much pain as yours can, and you don't want to kill him too early, do you?"  
  
He was answered with a small shake of the boy's head, and a little whimper. Reaching over to give Farfarello's hair a reassuring pet, Schuldich smiled.  
  
".Just remember that, all right? We can't have our kittens being afraid of their own shadows before the fun begins, can we?"  
  
Soft, pale locks pressed up against the pet, a tiny purr resounding from Farfarello's lips. Slender fingertips caressed the unconscious Balinese's cheek, golden eye glimmering dully. It seemed that the Irishman was getting impatient with waiting for his toy to awaken, but not much could be done about that. In silence, Schuldich tended to Yohji's wounds, patting them clean with a cloth and a bowl of warm disinfectant. The blonde's lips twitched involuntarily as the chemicals stung into his skin, but he didn't stir much more than that. After wrapping the wounds with cotton bandages similar to Farfarello's, he thought that the pair would make a wonderful couple, if Yohji could ever understand the pale man. He doubted that he ever would.  
  
"And now.we wait." 


End file.
